


Explosia

by December_Flower



Category: Gojira (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, RPF, Slash, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-16 06:35:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1335637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/December_Flower/pseuds/December_Flower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They knew what Mario wanted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Explosia

**Author's Note:**

> Tried to import this from Rockfic, but the site wouldn't let me. So I just uploaded it here. Just a little smut piece of one of my favourite bands. And yes, Gojira, as in the French death metal band.
> 
> L'Enfant Sauvage era stuff for your mind.

Jean-Michel goes first. He holds onto Mario’s spread thighs and brings his length in, going slow at first. Mario whimpers and tenses himself as he felt the tightness in his lower back. Soft, long fingers trail down from his thin collarbones, to his clean-shaven chest and down to his almost stiffened cock. He jacks Mario a few times to get him hard before holding his waist to keep going. Legs wrap around Jean-Michel’s waist while he controls his breathing with every movement.

Mario continues to breathe in and out carefully, trying to match his pattern up with Jean-Michel. He knew that he was prone to breathing loudly. Mario calms down, feeling his body cool as he tries to catch another breath. He gasps, and stares up at the bassist, with his calm, reassuring face. “You’re fine. Are you not already used to this?” Jean-Michel fixes his position upward and pushes Mario a bit further so that his head hung off the bed. The tendrils of brown hair that draped over his face fall back and hang below.

Mario only sees upside-down in the position he’s in, when he finally recognizes Christian standing in front of him, solid prick only a couple inches away from his face. As he pushes his hips toward him, Mario gives in to the pleasure and parts his full lips when the tip comes into contact. He slowly opens his mouth to take in every single inch. Christian decides not to force the motions onto him, but lets him explore every contour, every vein, and every inch with his tongue and mouth.

The warm, silky underside of Mario’s tongue felt sensitive over the head of Christian’s cock. On the other end, Jean-Michel props one leg up on the bed where he begins to speed his pace up. Mario was already focused on giving Christian head so that he wouldn't worry about being complained at for going too fast. He grunts with every few thrusts inside, the tight, warm space embracing his cock.

Mario holds Jean-Michel’s wrist and guides his hand from his thigh to his cock. He knows what he wants, and Jean-Michel obliges. Through the length deep in his mouth, he moans when he felt the hand wrap around his own cock and pump slowly at the same pace as the thrusting. Christian looks up to Jean-Michel across from him, keeping a finger under the drummer’s chin.

They lean over as far as they can on their sides and share a soft kiss. Even if they were trying to make love to one person at the same time, it would be even better if they did do something to each other through all of that. Letting go, Jean-Michel feels as if he was going to cum any time now. He worries if he’s going too slow for Mario and begins to go as fast as he could, slamming his front end into him, but not fast enough to hurt him. But that was nothing to worry about, Mario was alright with going hard.

Mario pushes his head back further onto Christian, the entire shaft inside his mouth, almost reaching his throat. Mario also had a good gag reflex, better than his older brother’s by a long shot. A few swallows prompted Christian to cum as Mario takes all of it, swallowing every bit that was let out. Jean-Michel comes shortly after, releasing himself while he was still inside.

The two men pull out at the same time. While Christian tidies himself up, Jean-Michel lies down on the bed next to Mario, exhausted, but smiling.

Christian sits down at the edge near Jean-Michel’s head.

“We need to do that again some time,” Mario sighs, heart racing and body trembling.

“Well, it was all you wanted us to do. Why not?” Jean-Michel laughs.


End file.
